Draco Malfoy And Virginia Weasley
by NeoChica04
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read it please! It's one of those DracoGinny fic's where you can't really explain what it's about...but I garuntee it's GREAT! R&R, PLEASE!


CHAPTER ONE  
  
DRAMA QUEEN  
  
"Wake up!" Ginny yelled in Draco's ear. "Draco! Get up." She screamed for the final time.  
"Wha'?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Ginny what are you doing in my house? My dad's gonna' flip out!"  
"Draco we fell asleep at Dusty's party last night! Mum and dad are going to die, and your dad is going to kill you!"  
"Chill drama queen, tell your mom you fell asleep at Tara's house. My dad doesn't care, he knew I was going to a party. Oh god! Did anyone see us together last night? What if they tell your mom or your brothers or my dad or...."  
"Now look who's the drama queen!" She interrupted laughing. "No one saw us together. I still don't see why we aren't telling anyone."  
"Do you want your mum to know you're seeing the dreaded Malfoy boy? You wouldn't want to upset lover boy Potter either would you?"  
"Shut up! You know I'm over that." She playfully punched at his arm and missed falling into his arms. There was a short silence before Draco leaned in closer. Ginny pulled away.  
"Ginny when am I finally going to be able to kiss you? We have been dating for almost 3 months."  
"Draco when am I finally going to be able to tell people about us? We have been dating for almost 3 months." She mocked him."  
"Gin....I....OK I surrender. Tell anyone you want."  
"Really? Promise I can? You won't get mad at me?" She smiled at him.  
"Go for it. I don't care anymore. Hey is anybody awake yet?"  
Someone knocked on the door and it started to open.  
"Hey is anybody in here?" a young girls voice called.  
Draco thinking quickly replied "Hey I'm getting dressed! Sheesh! Hey who all is still here?"  
"Um Dusty, Amber, Colin, Lana and me." The girl's voice came again.  
"And who is 'me' might i ask?" He said trying to find a place to hide for Ginny.  
"Hermione Granger. And you?"  
"Granger? Who invited you?" He asked in disgust.  
"Malfoy? Oh god! What are you doing here? Who invited me? Who in their right mind invited you?"  
"Who threw the party? And I thought you were the smart one! Now who invited you?"  
"Ginny Weasley. But she never showed up. Why do you even care you didn't know i was here until a minute ago anyways."  
"Draco tell her!" Ginny whispered. "Tell her now!" She said a little louder than a whisper.  
"What did you say Malfoy? I am getting a little tired of you talking about me. Are you dressed yet?"  
"NO!" He said a little to quickly. "Get lost Granger."  
"What are you doing in there? Is somebody in there with you? Hey I'm coming in"  
"Hey Hermione." Ginny breathed her head down. "What's up?"  
"What is going on in here?" Hermione demanded through gritted teeth. "Ginny? Tell me!"  
"Hermione it's not what it looks like. I promise!" She said after seeing the doubt in her face.  
"Then what is it?" She asked unclenching her fists. "Gin you tell me everything. Why are you hesitating if this is nothing?"  
"Hermione me and Ginny have been dating for the past 3 months." Draco spat out before Ginny could answer Hermione's question.  
"Shut up! Ginny? Is this for real? I mean you told me you liked him but...."  
"Shut up Hermione! You're embarrassing me." Ginny interrupted.  
"Nah." Draco laughed. "Granger go ahead. What were you saying?"  
"Hey guys." Colin Creevey entered the room. "Oh man! Is this gonna be another fight? HEY EVERYBODY THERE'S A FIGHT ABOUT TO BREAK IN HERE!" He yelled queueing everybody to enter the room at a full run.  
"There's nothing going on! Bloody hell! Is there no privacy for a couple at this party?" Draco shouted at everyone in the room.  
"I thought you hated Granger?" Dusty said sounding confused.  
"I do!" Draco saw the anger in Ginny's face. "I don't....I mean....I....oh bullocks! I don't like her like that but i guess if she's OK with Ginny then she's alright with me."  
"Oh it's Ginny you like!" Dusty sounded relieved.  
"What do your families think?" Hermione interrupted Draco before Draco said something vulgar.  
"Ummm....Draco you wanna get this one?" Ginny asked. 


End file.
